Girls Nite
by shematthew00
Summary: Emily is back at the BAU, she hangs out with JJ a few nights after her return. Things between them change forever. All Rights Reserved. -Don't Own CM or the characters. This IS A GIRL ON GIRL fanfic so the rating will be changed as the story goes on. Please R&R! If you don't like please don't read, it isn't for everyone and I understand that. Thanks! :]
1. Chapter 1: A Move

_It's good to have you back…_

Those words kept playing back in Emily's head, along with _boy am I glad to see you._

When Emily asked JJ about Will she wasn't expecting her to say they were still on the rocks about her return to the BAU. Although when she really thought about it, who wouldn't be upset with the long hours they always held.

Emily knew that things between them would never work out. They were just on different paths.

**RING. RING.**

'Hello?' Emily said.

'Hey, wanna come out for a drink?' JJ asked, 'Will is driving me insane. I need a little girl time.'

'Sure. Let me just change. I'll meet you at Roman's in 15. Unless you wanna go somewhere else?' Emily stated.

'No, Roman's is fine. See ya there.' JJ said before hanging up the phone.

Emily quickly changed into something a little more casual. When she pulled up to the pub she quickly checked herself out in the mirror. Deciding that was good enough, she locked her car then went inside. She spotted JJ at the bar nursing a drink.

'Hey, that bad huh?' Emily frowned.

JJ looked up, 'Yeah. We got into another fight about me coming home so late. I know that it's not fair to him but I need to do my job. I know Henry needs me too, but I love this job. I mean as much as you can love this job.'

JJ laughed a little, and then sighed laying her head on Emily's shoulder.

'Trust me I know what you mean.' Emily smiled.

'So, Em, any new men in your life?' JJ asked curiously.

'Nope. None. The only man in my life right now is Reid.' Emily laughed, 'He is still trying to convince himself that I'm here. He comes over a lot. But I can't complain I've missed him.'

'Yeah, he took it the hardest.' JJ frowned, 'I'm just glad he doesn't hate me.'

Emily thought back to the fight that he and JJ had that left her in tears. Spencer was out of line but he had felt betrayed which was partly her fault, she didn't think he would take it out on JJ as much as he did.

'Me too. He is great but sometimes he doesn't really understand how much he can hurt people with just his words.' Emily began, 'But everything is better now. So, why do you and Will keep having these fights? I mean I know he hates the long hours but is there more to it?'

'Nah, just that I think. Well he did mention once that he never knows where I am or who I'm with. Which is a load of crap cuz I tell him everything.' JJ frowned lifting her glass.

'So, he thinks you're seeing someone else?' Emily asked.

'Who knows? I'm sure that is something he will throw at me next.' JJ said.

They sat there a little while longer talking about their co-workers, their job, and men. Well one man in particular.

'Lemme drive you home JJ, you look pretty bad.' Emily said, 'I think you had too much to drink.'

'No, I'm fine. I think I can manage.' JJ said before swaying towards her car.

Emily grabbed her and steadied her on her feet. She pulled her towards her car and opened the passenger door to help her in.

'Thanks.' JJ mumbled.

Emily climbed in and started the car.

'Ya know maybe I shouldn't go home. Maybe I could stay with you?' JJ asked.

'Well if you don't wanna go home then it's fine with me.' Emily said without hesitation.

'I just don't want to fight with him tonight. Besides I kinda wanna catch up with you. Aside from playing scrabble with you while you were away I had no contact with you period.' JJ frowned.

'Sounds good to me, Cheetobreath.' Emily laughed.

JJ let out a giggle, 'Sorry but I was eating Cheetos. I couldn't think of anything, you know they are my favorite snack.'

They talked a little on the way back to Emily's but for the most part the drive seemed to be silent. JJ dozed off a little until the car stopped, then she opened her eyes slowly. Emily walked to the passenger side helping JJ out. Once the pair was in the house JJ collapsed on the couch

'You alright?' Emily asked.

'Yeah, let's watch a movie. I could use an easy night.' JJ smiled.

Emily took a few minutes to figure out what JJ would most enjoy watching and decided on a comedy. She figured she could use the laugh. Emily settled next to JJ. JJ laid her head on Emily's shoulder like she had at the bar, except this time she turned to face her.

'What? What's the matter…?' Emily asked.

JJ looked at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Emily pulled her closer until JJ shifted, straddling her. They kissed passionately only to break apart a few minutes later for air. JJ's face fell, 'I-I-I'm sorry I need to go. I'll call a cab. Sorry.'

JJ jumped off her lap, reaching for her stuff. Emily was so shocked she didn't chase after her. _Well this just got a little more awkward_, Emily thought.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

The next day Emily went into work, expecting to see JJ but she was nowhere to be found.

'Where's JJ?' She asked Morgan.

'Sick. I think. I dunno I think she said she had the flu.' Morgan stated.

'Yeah, she said she was throwing up and stuff.' Reid said putting his coffee down on his desk.

'Oh…' Emily said.

'Good Morning my furry friends we have a case.' Garcia said.

Everyone followed her to the briefing room. Emily's thoughts wander to JJ. She couldn't help but feel like she made things worse. Hotch broke her out of her thoughts when he said, 'Wheels up in 30.'

Emily knew that it wouldn't take her long to get to JJ house so as soon as she left the room she made her way there. JJ opened the door, 'Whatcha doing here?'

'Look, I feel like I overstepped my boundaries with you the other day. I shouldn't have responded the way I did.' Emily started cautiously.

'No. Look, it wasn't you. I shouldn't be doing that. I mean I have a son and a boyfriend. I don't think I should have kissed you.' JJ stated.

Taking a step inside Emily said, 'So, Will is the only reason you don't want this to continue?'

'I-I honestly Em, I'm not sure what I want. Me and Will aren't getting along so I don't know if that is why I kissed you or if I feel something here…' JJ said.

'Okay, I get it.' Emily said harshly.

'Em, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…' JJ started.

'I know what you meant. It's fine, no worries. I gotta go meet the team. I hope everything works out with you and Will.' Emily said.

'Emily…' JJ said but it was too late.

After Emily left JJ started thinking about her feelings. She finally decided that she needed to do what was right. Before she left for the BAU she had long talk with Will. She had decided that she need some time apart from him, although the reason she gave him was that she needed time to 'work on herself'. After their talk she drove the airport to meet up with the team.

'What are you doing here? Thought you were sick..' Reid smiled at her when she walked into the station.

'Well I've been feeling a little better so I called Garcia and she told me where you guys were.' JJ said.

Rossi nodded when he walked into the room. Morgan and Prentiss followed, but when Emily saw JJ she turned and left the room mumbling something about the bathroom. Morgan noticed her odd behavior so he decided to follow her. She walked right past the bathroom and out the front door.

'Okay so wanna tell me what's going on?' Morgan stated.

'Nothing. I just need fresh air...' Prentiss frowned.

'Right like you needed to use the restroom?' Morgan chuckled, 'Alright, so tell me...why are you avoiding JJ? I mean I could probably guess but I think it would be better if you tell me.'

'Look, I-I well I guess we kinda kissed.' Prentiss said.

'That's hot.' Morgan started, 'But why do you look like someone died. Shouldn't you both be

much happier?'

Morgan winked and Prentiss just scoffed, 'You are a nasty man.'

'Oh you know it.' Morgan smiled, 'But why don't you just tell her how you feel...'

'I tried...' she swallowed, 'But...'

'Nope, no buts...' Morgan said.

'Oh please...when are you going to tell Reid you like him?' Prentiss asked, 'I'm the only one who

has issues with their feelings.'

Morgan rolled his eyes. Neither one of them saw Reid come out of the station so he cleared his

throat.

'Why are you guys out here?' Reid asked.

'I-I uhm...well. No reason..' Morgan frowned glancing at Prentiss.

'Uh..Reid...Morgan has something he wants to tell you.' Prentiss said practically running for the

door.

She didn't know how much Reid heard and she didn't wanna know but all she heard as the door

closed was Morgan, 'I'm gonna get you woman.' She laughed to herself before meeting back up

with the team. Once there she noticed JJ staring at her funny.

Later that day after the case was over she had to share a room with JJ. Prentiss went out of her

way to avoid going back to her room, but in the end sleep won. The only good luck Prentiss had

all day was that JJ was sleeping soundly when she got back to the room.

The next day they apprehended the unsub.

'Bryan Marsar, put the gun down!' JJ said, 'Look, I know you didn't mean to hurt your family.

They meant more to you than anything. I get that. Please just don't do anything stupid. I don't

wanna hurt you.'

The unsub pointed his weapon at JJ and a shot rang out..


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Lady

_The unsub pointed his weapon at JJ and a shot rang out.._

Reid was the first one to react, "JJ are you alright?"

Prentiss had ran over and cuffed the unsub. Then she walked over to JJ," Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ stated, "Thanks to you, if you hadn't shot him I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Emily nodded following Morgan back to SUV. JJ looked after her. _Guess she isn't in the mood to talk._

Once they got back to Quantico everyone left the office in a hurry. It seemed that everyone wanted get a head start on their plans for the night. JJ was on her way home until she realized home wasn't really where she wanted to be. She turned the car around and drove to Emily's.

**Ding Dong. **

"Hey, can I come in?" JJ asked.

Emily stepped out of the way to let her in. Once she turned around she felt herself being pressed against the door, JJ placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Emily deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. A moan escaped JJ's lips.

"Bedroom." Prentiss whispered breathlessly.

She picked JJ up and moved towards the bedroom. Emily placed JJ on the bed and removed her own shirt. She kissed JJ's neck and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Wait..are

"Bedroom." Prentiss whispered breathlessly.

She picked JJ up and moved towards the bedroom. Emily placed JJ on the bed and removed her own shirt. She kissed JJ's neck and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Wait..are you sure about this?" JJ asked.

"Of course. JJ I've wanted this for a long time. I want you." Emily purred.

JJ smiled and began unhooking Emily's bra. She waited a few minutes to take in her body. Once she was satisfied she sucked on each of her nipples moaning as Emily threw her head back. Emily smiled and removed JJ's pants and panties. JJ reached around and unclipped her bra.

"I can see you can't wait for this to happen." Emily laughed.

Emily licked and sucked JJ's nipples and trailed light kisses down her stomach, pausing right above her vagina.

"Mmm.." JJ moaned, "Don't stop."

JJ spread her legs, and Emily pushed two fingers into her pussy. JJ moaned loudly. Next, Emily began sucking on her clit as she pushed in and out.

"Fuck.." JJ moaned.

Emily removed her fingers and began licking and sucking her clit.

"Wait..uhhh I want you.." JJ sighed.

Emily got up and repositioned herself so that her and JJ could sixty-nine.

"Mmm, I hope you know I'm gonna rock your world!" JJ smiled.

Emily giggled and began sucking harder on JJ's clit. A moan escaped her lips and the she stuck her fingers into Emily. Emily was so surprised she moaned loudly.

"Ah fuck.." Emily moaned.

"Oh god don't stop..Emily I think I'm gonna cummmm, uhh.." JJ screamed as she gave into her orgasm.

JJ stuck her fingers into Emily's pussy deeper and deeper. Emily trembled as she came.

JJ smiled, "I want you on the bed now.."

Emily complied still in ecstasy. JJ handcuffed her to the bed.

"What is this?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh you will see.." JJ smiled.

Once she had Emily where she wanted her JJ spread her legs wide.

"Be right back." JJ whispered getting dressed.

"Wait, where are you going? Are you just gonna leave me here?" Emily said.

JJ smiled as she went out the door. As JJ drove she smiled to herself. _I can't believe this...I'm glowing. _

She got back to Emily's a half hour later. As soon as she walked in there was Emily standing naked holding the hand cuffs.

"I picked the lock. I think I might need to be punished.." Emily said seductively.

"Oh don't worry you will be..look what I got at the sex shop." JJ winked pulling out a giant strap on.

"Fuck.." Emily stated smiling.

JJ laughed and pushed Emily toward the bedroom.


End file.
